Falling Tear Gems
by RikkaChishio
Summary: A black tear gem and a black katana is all the connection she has to him. Lost for over a century, two kins are finally reunited with his memory of her gone...
1. Flashback

**Falling Tear Gems **

Rikka Chishio

January 9, 2006

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH except for my characters and plot.

Chapter 1 – Flashback

_A lone figure slowly rose from the mountains of dead corpses. A single tear gem glistened on the blood stained ground. __Loose cerulean hair gently curled to her shoulders as she lifted her face to the heaven above, her ruby orbs misted with unshed tears. Her cry echoed through the still air as falling tear gems flashed in the rising sun. _

"_Hiei!"_

…one century later…

A track of footsteps ran along the edge of the waves in the Demon World. Crashing waves immediately cover the tracks and the foaming edges wrap around a pair of bare feet, almost touching the silver bracelets around her ankles.

A small figure stands on the edge of the waves, crimson eyes looking towards the reddening horizon as the sun sets. A light breeze ruffles her waist-length ocean hair revealing two katanas strapped across her back, one icy blue and the other black. A dagger rests at the side of her hip, black bands tightly wrapped around her small waist, supporting her loose pants and tucking in her blouse. Light armor is strapped around her shoulders, chest, and arms.

The swollen sun finally sets in the horizon and night covers the Demon World. Two full moons and twinkling stars appear in the black sky, illuminating a soft glow on the beach.

Her small hand takes out a black tear gem under her blouse strung on a leather string. She brings the gem up her eye level, the gem softly glowing in the moonlight and swaying with the wind. Her eyes slightly mist with unshed tears and turn a shade darker.

SNAP! CRACK!

Her head snaps to the dense foliage. Narrow eyes turn to red slits. The black tear gem has already disappeared under her blouse. Pale blue leathery wings erupt from her back and enclose her completely. A flash of bright light passes. The wings unfold and rest tightly against her back. Icy blue eyes lazily open, white slits in place of her pupils. Narrow ragged scars run down under both her eyes, the tip ending at her jawbone. Snow white hair in a loose French braid drape over her shoulder. Long pointed ears poke out from her thick mass of hair.

Her ears slightly twitch once. She turns her face towards her expected guests, waiting for them to come out of the forest.

Thick leaves rustle apart as four shadowed figures step out onto the beach.

She grew alarmed when she felt a familiar demon energy signature from one particular demon among the four.

"Who are you?" Her lilting voice caught their attention at once. None of them answers her question immediately. One of the figures finally steps forward a bit.

"My name is Kurama. My comrades: Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei. Who are you?"

She closes her eyes when the name Hiei is mentioned. Her heart swelled with so many emotions she had not felt in a century. She clenches her hands unconsciously.

"_Aisu, promise me something." _

"_Anything onee-san." Her smaller self looked up and barely saw his lips twitch into a small smile. His crimson eyes were shrouded by his bangs. He kept a firm grip on her small hand as they walked. _

"_Don't ever forget who you are. Don't ever forget who I am, even if I forget you." _

"_Huh? You're being silly! I am who I am. I can never forget about you. Now c'mon! We're here already! Let's go!" With that said she dragged him towards a crystal lake; laughing and smiling, seeing him smile so gently under the warm sun. _

Her hands slowly unclench as she opens her eyes.

"Just call me Kira. Why are you here?"

"Well, you see-"

"We got lost in that stupid forest after that freaky dog chased us for his dinner! We've been stuck here for a week now!" Yusuke cut in. He grumbled incoherent words under his breath. Colorful words to be exact.

Kira's eyebrows slightly arched in amusement.

"Is that all?"

"Hell no! We're starving, tired, and smelling like shit! I just want to get outta here." Kuwabara answered.

Her ears laid close against her scalp, her lips forming a small frown. His grating voice hurt her sensitive ears.

"The Human World?"

"N-"

"YES!" Yusuke and Kurama nearly shouted. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara but he was too busy looking down at his shoes.

"Well…I can show you the way, but I can't guarantee a safe passage."

"Who cares! At least we're going back home!" Yusuke shouted in joy.

"How long will it take?" Kurama quietly asked.

"About three days. No more, no less." Yusuke stopped dancing with Kuwabara and slumped his shoulders.

"Dude, this sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Would you prefer going in there yourself?" Kira sweetly asked the two teenagers.

"No! It's not that! I swear!" Kuwabara flustered. Yusuke grunted in reply.

"Hn. Stupid." A deep voice commented.

"Watch your mouth shrimpy! Someday, I'll teach you a lesson to be nicer to me."

"I highly doubt it." Hiei said out loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

Kira sweat dropped as she heard his voice for the first time in a century. He hasn't changed that much. Her lips formed a small smile.

"Enough!" She yelled. All eyes turned towards her.

"We are leaving now. No more arguments." With that said, she started walking towards the dark forest. The others followed her one by one.

…three days later…

"I thought you said that thing wouldn't be able to see us!" Yusuke yelled as he ran for his life. Literally.

"It wouldn't have if Kuwabara and you didn't brawl every five seconds!" Kira yelled back to be heard, cutting past thick branches.

"Less talking, more running!" Kuwabara yelled back.

A huge demon dog drooling acid and matted with dried blood were chasing them as he saw five delicious little treats wake him up from his little nap. Bloodshot eyes glimpsed a tiny bright treat just in his reach above the branches. He swiped at the little figure and was satisfied to see it drop. He opened his slobbering jaw and grabbed for his little snack.

Kira barely had time to move out of the way and fell at a sharp angle. Her free falling was suddenly stopped in the mouth of the demon. Only her upper body and right arm were free from his hold on her. Where sharp teeth did not penetrate her skin, the acid did its work, slowly melting her skin. She lifted her free hand and swiped her claws at his muzzle, but it merely scratched him.

Hiei saw a flash from the corner of his eyes and turned to see her falling at a sharp angle into the mouth of the dog. His eyes turned a shade darker and a deep growl escaped his lips. He doesn't understand the nagging feeling in him ever since he first encountered the strange girl Kira. It has been irritating him to a point where he tried using his Jagan eye to read her mind, but he is effectively shut out. He quickly turned back, his hand on his katana, ready to attack.

Hot blood sprayed across her face. She felt herself free of the dog's hold on her and falling again. Instead of hitting the ground, someone caught her in his arms. Her head tilted to one side as she heard a pitiful cry from the creature that was chasing them.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder, smelling sharp pine needles.

"Thank you…" She barely whispered.

"Hn." Hiei grunted in reply.

Kira winced as he shifted her in his arms. He wordlessly left the demon and was back with the group in seconds.

"Whoa. Kira. Are you ok?" Yusuke asked.

"What does it look like to you?" She breathed out.

"Never mind that," Kurama gently interrupted. "Kira, where do we go from here? You need medical attention."

"Behind…the trunk…"

Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

The others walked behind the trunk to find a portal. Without any hesitation, they filed through one by one. Bright light momentarily blinded them as their eyes began to adjust. The first object they saw was a very familiar desk with a very familiar chair with a very familiar stack of papers with a very familiar toddler with a very familiar pacifier with a very familiar stamp.

(Sound familiar?)


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2 – Recovery

"Where have you been?" Koenma, the Prince of Spirit Word, yelled at his four detectives. He sucked on his pacifier fiercely, glaring at each of them before he noticed an unconscious and bloody form held in Hiei's arms. His eyes slightly widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"On second thought, we'll have a talk later. All of you get to the medical ward immediately. Make sure she's taken care of first." He pointed at the girl in Hiei's arms.

"Hn."

They went out his door in a single file line, not saying a word as Kurama closed the door behind him.

"_Aisu." Icy blue eyes snapped open to his rough voice. Her eyes shifted to his still form on top of the branches. _

"_What is it onee-san?" _

"_Your shift now." He jumped down and lay against the base of the tree, his katana resting against his shoulder. She smiled and jumped to the thick branches above. _

"Kira?"

Kira's eyes snapped open, her hand about to move for her dagger at her side before she groaned in pain.

"Easy. You're still healing. Just rest now, ok?" Botan softly whispered.

"Where am I?"

"Spirit World. The medical ward to be exact." Botan answered.

"Oh. I guess I made the right choice then." Kira mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing Botan. I'm going back to sleep now."

"Well, ok. Just holler if you need anything." Botan quietly exited, not noticing the black blur behind her before closing the door.

Crimson eyes regarded the small form on the bed, noticing the steady rhythm of her rising chest. White bandages were wrapped around her upper body and left arm, a light blanket covering her lower body. Her armory shined dully on the table next to the bed, along with some new clothes and a basin full of clear water. Her weapons were placed in close reach next to her bed. A plastic chair stood next to her bedside where Botan was sitting before.

His eyes slightly narrowed when he noticed dry blood on her cheek where one of the nurses did not properly clean the blood off of her. He walked towards the table where the basin stood and took out a clean washcloth from one of the drawers. He soaked it with the water, and sat down at the edge of the bed. He began to wipe it off her cheek when one of her eyes sleepily opened.

"Who're you…?"

"Go back to sleep."

Kira placed her uninjured hand on top of his hand with the washcloth. She closed her eye and smiled.

"Hiei."

"Hn."

Her hand dropped back on the bed as he finished wiping the blood away. He set the dirtied washcloth back in the basin and stood up, ready to leave before his eyes caught a glimpse of one of her weapons: the black katana.

Out of curiosity, he picked it up. There was nothing specific or special about the weapon, although it felt a bit heavy in his hands. There were no embroideries or designs on the sheath, except for the scorched marks of a dragon on the hilt. A piece of red cloth caught his attention where the blade is sheathed. He grabbed the hilt and partially opened it. The blade glinted in the little light, with ancient characters inscribed near the hilt.

'_Black Dragon'_

Suddenly, Hiei doubled over at the intense pain in his head. He closed his eyes shut, his knuckles white from grasping the katana so hard. But behind his closed lids, images and sounds from long ago surfaced in his mind.

_Blinding light momentarily blinded Hiei. He heard a childish laughter and splashing water. The light soon lost its intensity and he saw a small child splashing clear water under the bright sun. She turned her head and looked at him, her crimson eyes warm and filled with laughter. _

His eyes slowly opened as the throbbing pain lessened until his head became clear again. He closed the blade with a snap and placed it next to her sleeping form. His eyes slightly narrowed at her peaceful face before heading back out the door. He felt irritated and angry with himself for feeling comfortable when he is near this strange female demon's presence. He has not even met her in all his life in the Demon World, yet she brings him peace in his mind. Why?

The door suddenly opened before his hand touched the door knob. Kurama stood in the doorway with a small vial and a glass of water.

"Hiei. This is a surprise." Kurama softly commented.

"What business do you have in here, fox."

"I'm giving her some of my herbal potions. I made sure she was dressed with the saliva I made for her toxic wounds."

"You should come back another time. She's still sleeping." With that said, he walked past the fox and out the door.

Kurama smiled and looked back at Kira's small form in bed. He quietly walked to her bedside table and placed his box and water next to her. He placed his hand on top of her forehead, checking her temperature before getting up and walking out the door as he closed it behind him.


	3. Dragon Bloodlust

Chapter 3 – Dragon Bloodlust

Pale blue eyes slowly opened and blinked owlishly. Her nose slightly twitched to the scent around her. It smelled nice, like pine needles and roses…

BAM!

Kira jumped in fright when the door suddenly banged open.

"I'm telling you Kuwabara, this isn't the right way!"

"Ah shut up Urameshi. You're just jealous that I'm more capable in here than you are."

"Kuwabara, I've been here more than you can count on your fingers. And who would be jealous how many times they've been in this hell-hole maze."

"Well excuse me! In case you haven't noticed, I lead you straight to…Koenma's office?"

Both boys finally noticed which room they were in and it was not Koenma's office they were in front of. They were inside of Kira's recovery room, and the said person was sitting upright in her bed, a chilly smile on her face. Kuwabara and Yusuke suddenly had chills running down their spines. Not a good sign.

"How may I help you boys?"

"Um…ha…ha…well, we thought this was Koenma's office but it's not so we'll be leaving now. Bye!" Kuwabara said in a rush.

"I don't think you boys should leave just yet." Her icy blue eyes glowed brightly.

_Freeze._

Ice began crackling up their legs, rooting them to their spots. Kuwabara and Yusuke began shivering from the sudden drop of temperature. Their breaths came out in mists and formed tiny ice particles in mid-air before shimmering to the floor. The thick ice continued to crawl up their legs.

"_You will pay for disturbing my slumber with your blood, humans."_

Her glowing eyes flashed red as her fangs began to lengthen. She lifted the covers off of her and slowly stood on her feet, walking towards her trapped preys. Kuwabara and Yusuke blanched.

"This is all your fault Kuwabara!"

"My fault? I wasn't the one who blew that door open and woke her up!"

"You're the one who dragged me in the wrong direction!"

"Well look who's talking all big and mighty."

"What'd you sa-"

"_SILENCE! Both of you will pay no matter who disturbed me!" _

Both boys turned their heads to notice Kira standing between them, her eyes now glowing red with hunger and her sharp teeth bared at them. She turned her head to Kuwabara, her nose sniffing the air around him.

"_You are pure human. I shall devour you first before I take a bite out of that other half-demon." _

Kuwabara just stared at her with wide eyes, his lips trembling.

"He-ey Kira, I-I'm really sorry! B-But please don't e-eat me!" he stuttered in fear.

"_Too late! You are paying the price for disturbing my slumber!" _

"Aw hell! This is worse than that rotten slobbering mutt! Hey Kira! Over here! Why don't you eat me first and pick at my bones while you're at it! Huh? Shouldn't I go first?" Yusuke shouted, trying to get free from the crawling ice at the same time.

"_What a delectable choice you give me half-breed. I just might take up your offer." _

Kira stops her advance towards Kuwabara and turns her body to Yusuke. She slowly walks to Yusuke, her red eyes glowing brighter and her sharp teeth slightly lengthening for the kill.

"_It is an honor to be the first kill, half-breed. I will enjoy my time tasting a treat like you." _

"Screw the honor! Just let me loose and I'll knock some sense into you!"

"_Ha! You cannot escape! You are now my prey!" _

Kira grins widely, and then suddenly sinks her teeth in the junction between Yusuke's neck and shoulder. His eyes widen when he feels her teeth breaking into his flesh. Yusuke grabs onto her shoulders and tries to push her off of him but she barely moves. He hears slurping noises from Kira and realizes she is drinking his blood. His face pales and he tries even harder to get her off of him.

"Hey Urameshi! What the hell is she doing? Get her off of you already!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Damn it! I'm going to die unless she stops right now!"

Suddenly, thick roots wrap around the still Kira and jerk her away from Yusuke. Speckles of blood trailed Kira's path as the roots pulled her farther away. Green vines appeared along the walls as they firmly attached her there, keeping her in place. She did not attempt to free herself or struggle as they continued to bind her body. Blood continued to drip down her chin, hitting the floor beneath her feet. Her eyes still glowed bright red, but the hungry light in her eyes are gone.

"How are you feeling Yusuke?" Kurama's calm voice questioned the still trapped detective.

"Honestly? You have to ask? I'm pretty sure you'd like to be in my position where your blood is being sucked from her."

Kurama chuckled softly as he took out a red rose from his hair.

"Point taken."

With a sharp crack, the ice that trapped both Kuwabara and Yusuke crumbled to pieces. Both boys slumped to the ground and rubbed their numb legs to get the warmth back. Yusuke gingerly felt his wound on his neck to feel a row of deep bites and two deeper holes left by Kira. Kurama held several leaves with a sticky substance in his hand as he approached Yusuke and crouched down in front of him.

"Yusuke, these leaves are from a Demon plant with strong healing properties. It will stop your blood from losing any more than necessary and help you heal faster. From the looks of it, she made a clean bite so no worries on it getting infected."

"That makes me feel a lot better Kurama. Like I care if she made a clean cut or not. She still freaking bit me." Yusuke grumbled but did not say much more as Kurama applied the sticky leaves over his wound.

"_You should leave my preys to me, Youko Kurama." _

All three boys turned their head to the still Kira, her glowing red eyes boring into Kurama's emerald eyes. Yusuke sat up straight with a stiff back but Kuwabara immediately scuttled back to the farthest wall opposite of her. Kurama slowly got up from the floor, his eyes never breaking contact with Kira's. A swirl of smoke engulfed Kurama but soon thinned away to reveal Youko.

"Your preys are my irreplaceable humans, Kira." Youko's deep voice rumbled. "It would put me at a great disadvantage to have them dead at my feet."

"Gee, thanks. Love you too man." Yusuke grumbled sarcastically.

"Hm." Youko ignored Yusuke as he silently stared at Kira. "It's quite difficult to control, isn't it Kira? Well, a simple issue can be resolved with a simple solution." Youko quickly walked to her immobile form and gazed into her glowing red eyes steadily. He slowly lifted his palm up and with his other claw slit his palm open. Dark red liquid pooled into his palm.

"Drink." He simply stated.

"What?" Yusuke blanched.

"Huh?" Kuwabara intelligently asked.

Kira only stared back at Youko before closing her eyes and lowering her head to his palm now dripping with excess blood.


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4 – Aftermath

"So let me get this straight," Yusuke scrunched his face in concentration before slowly recounting the past three hours of relentless questions and answers. "Because of your mixed blood heritage, you have really specific needs that you have to take care of otherwise you'll just go biting other people's head off for no reason, or in my case, sucking my blood dry."

"I barely sucked you dry. That was just a taste for me." Kira mildly commented. Yusuke scowled.

"Yeah right. Don't give me that shit. I could've died for all I know and I still haven't forgiven you."

"Did I ask for your forgiveness? You were the one who rudely entered the room without knocking or realizing I am still recovering."

"That was Kuwabara, not me!"

"Hey! Don't pull me into this Urameshi! Even if I was the one who kicked that door open…" Kuwabara mumbled the last part to himself.

"Oh, what a shame. Then I should have tasted you first Kuwabara." Kira smiled in his direction. Kuwabara paled at the thought of her sucking his blood. He'd have to thank Yusuke later. 'Damn…' he silently cursed in his mind.

"But why did you barely take Kurama's blood when it felt like you were going to drain me?"

"I need a full demon's blood, not a half demon or human. It is more potent and high in youki that my body needs. He is a full demon therefore he has demon blood running in his veins despite sharing a body with a human. I could substitute it with a half demon or human but I would need more than just one person to completely satisfy me."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shivered involuntarily at her last sentence.

"Hey Kira, are you always like that?" Kuwabara asked. Kira slightly tilted her head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you go all freaky and scary like that if you don't get what you need?"

"Oh."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Kuwabara a little dumbfounded. A small 'hn' from a certain demon turned his head to stare back out the window. Kira's lips twitched in amusement.

"Well," she began softly. "Actually, no. Those are the rare times I get out of control. My body was at the limit of healing my injuries and needs something to replace what it had used up to heal me which is always blood. As long as there are demons around, drinking a pint or so won't harm anyone but I usually end up breaking the unlucky demon that puts up a fight."

A silent pause.

"Well, my curiosity is completely satisfied. But now, I have to return home. My mother is expecting me very soon." With that said, Kurama walked out of Kira's now clean room.

Kira softly sighed as she slouched a little forward on her bed. Her slender fingers gently combing through her thick hair as she began untangling the small knots. Blank eyes stared at nothing but darkness as she continued stroking her hair, her mind replaying back to yesterday.

_Kira lifted her head up, eyes barely opening as blood trickled down her chin. She slowly licked her lips, savoring the last drop of liquid. The roots and vines that held her immobile slowly slithered back into Youko's uncut palm as she was gently lowered to the floor. Her legs buckled and promptly fell to the floor with a soft plop. She blinked her eyes drowsily staring at nothing. _

_A figure suddenly appeared at the doorway. _

"_You are a fool to give someone like her your blood stupid fox." said an irritable Hiei. _

"_Why thank you Hiei but your concern is wasted on me." Youko rumbled smoothly. _

"_Who said it was out of concern for you?" _

"_Later Hiei." Youko vanished with a swirl of smoke and in his place stood Kurama. He slightly wobbled but soon stood firm again, shaking his head. _

"_Hiei, help her." Kurama quietly asked. _

"_Hn." He stood there for a while but quickly walked to her sitting on the floor. His crimson eyes narrowed down at her. _

"_Get up, onna." _

_Kira slowly stood up, still blinking drowsily. She lifted her hand up in front of her with her palm facing upward. Every pair of eyes looked at her upturned hand quizzically. Kira tilted her head, a faint smile on her lips. _

"_I need help getting back to bed please." _

"_You're blind?" Kuwabara blurted out before he covered his mouth in fear. _

"_Yes. I cannot see but I can sense the living. I'm not quite fully recovered yet to sense inanimate objects." _

"_Hn. Baka. Don't trip." he warned before grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her towards her bed. She stumbled along but did not trip as he put her hand on the edge of the bed. _

"_Thank you Hiei." _

"_Hn." With that said, he let go of her hand and walked toward the window ledge. _

Kira squeezed her hands on her lap, remembering the pleasant warmth when he grabbed her hand. She remembered the time when her small hand was completely engulfed in his when he held her hand through the blizzards. Despite the biting cold travels during the winter, his warmth and power kept her from being frostbitten. A small smile lighted her face.

"Hey Kira, we have to go now. Get well soon."

"Thank you Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Yeah, you take care Kira. Bye."

Both boys closed the door behind them, the fire koorime having already disappeared after Kurama left. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes with a pained expression. Her heart twisted into a knot inside her chest but it did not compare to the gaping black hole of loneliness and lost of her kin, of wandering the world for over a century. Her eyes slowly opened, misted with unshed tears. She balled her hand over her heart into a tight fist as her expression hardened. Eyes rapidly blinked away the misty tears. Now was not the time to dwell in the past or the future, but the present.

Even if she could not tell him their bloodline, she will not let go of him again. The pain and loneliness was too much to bear.

A sigh escaped her lips. She slowly uncurled her fist and sat still, contemplating her next issues to overcome.

Meanwhile, a certain demon sat on the high branches of a pine tree back in the Human world, his ruby eyes glowing from the setting sun. Ever since that damn female fell unconscious and started to recover, a turmoil of strange emotions nearly took possession of him. Nearly. Her appearance shook him to his bones. His instinct raged within in his mind to stay close by her and keep her away from harm. That blinding memory he never knew continued to surface within his mind. But his conscious and reasons did nothing to soothe his raging instinct.

His hand gripped tighter on the katana.

Whoever or whatever that cursed female was, he came to a final conclusion to stay away as far as possible and keep a watchful eye on her for the answers he seek. In a way, his rage and memory cleared from his mind.

The final rays of the sun glimmered in his crimson eyes before night fell and darkness engulfed him.


	5. Surprises

A/N: I am terribly sorry it's taken so long to update even a chapter but that's just how hectic my life has been since... my last update. I do plan to write, update, and someday finish this story before I go to my other stories I have laid out so far.

To the few reviewers that have reviewed and given me back hope to write again, thank you so much! You have my gratitude and I hope to keep myself on track this time, along with keeping up as many updates as possible. I will do my best to reply back to the reviews as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and to please continue reviewing/critiquing my work.

Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH except for the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Surprises**

_Knock knock knock_

Icy blue eyes slowly open and blink rather owlishly. An uncontrolled yawn suddenly escapes from her mouth as she slowly stretches her limbs out to the length of the hospital mattress. Kira let out a soft sigh before she sat up on her bed that has been her room for the past couple days. A small vial of herbs and a cup of water lay on the bedside next to her, along with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. A small smile work its way to her face as the sweet fragrance tickled her nose. Leave it to Botan to make the room less sterile, or in this case, more pleasant smelling than the harsh odors that seem to cling to any hospital, no matter which world it is.

_Knock knock knock_

The smile immediately vanished from her face as she remembered what got her attention to wake up. Thankfully, this was not the rude awakening she experienced a few days ago, courtesy of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The many hours of solid sleep has made her feel more refreshed, and the concoction that Kurama has made for her toxic wounds help tremendously after discovering it slows down her healing abilities.

"Come in."

Botan's head peeks around the door frame. A cheerful grin spreads across her face once she sees Kira sitting up in her bed.

"Kira! It's so good to see you up! You're needed in Koenma's office, pronto."

"Thanks, Botan. I'll be there very soon."

"I brought some fresh clothes for you too, seeing as you're still in those grungy old pajamas."

Botan opens the door a little wider, carrying some folded clothes in her other arm as she walks in. At the same time, Kira lifts the covers off of her and gently ease herself off the bed, the edges of her large pajama pants touching the floor.

"Thanks again. Did you get them from my room?"

"But of course! You are pretty small to be able to fit in any of the generic sizes here, including from my wardrobe. No offense! Haha!"

"Humph."

"Oh geez, you sound like a certain fire demon I know, so sensitive about heights!"

A pained expression flitted across her face before it smoothed out to an annoyed mask of indifference in less than a second. But it didn't escape a very observant Death Reaper. Botan put the clothes on the bed and gently put her hand on Kira's shoulder. Her cheerful demeanor immediately changed and a knowing but comforting smile lit her face.

"I'm sorry. I know this is very difficult for you but you will find a way, you know that?"

"You didn't cause my predicament and I know I have to find a way, or else..."

"Don't think about that. Just keep your chin up and don't get distracted too much. You tend to stray so far away when you get distracted, you know that?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but it really depends on how big the distraction is."

"I suppose so." Botan echoes.

Botan suddenly perks up when a great idea passed her mind. "Hey, after your meeting with Koenma, I'll bring a special treat, just for you!"

"Hm... what special treat are you talking about?"

"Sorry kiddo, that's going to be a surprise."

Botan grins at the pouting look Kira puts on her face. She gives her a slight squeeze on the shoulder and walks back out the door.

* * *

The door opens to Koenma's office as four pairs of eyes look at the small figure coming in.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Kira."

"Thank you, sir."

The fifth pair of eyes did not look up to see Kira walking in to his office as he is busily arranging the piles of paper on his desk. Botan immediately appears right after Kira enters his office, loaded with a stack of papers. She puts it right next to the other piles of papers on his desk and waits expectantly beside his desk. With a final thump, Koenma puts aside his stamp and takes out a thick, leather bound folder.

"Now, to business. I would like to officially introduce my special agent spy, Agent Kira."

"Nice to officially meet you everyone."

"Hey, back up for a second here. Special agent spy?" Yusuke asks with a frown on his face.

"Yes, Yusuke. My special agent spy, specifically working under me in the Demon World. I don't just keep track the Human World."

"Hm... yes, that would be what is to be expected." Kurama softly murmurs while his finger lightly taps his chin.

"So why do you need a special agent spy for the Demon World?"

"It is part of my duty to keep the boundaries of all three worlds separate and intact, and in order to know what to expect, I have intelligence set up everywhere, Kuwabara. Now, back to business. You have officially met Agent Kira, who works for me. She's under the jurisdiction of the intelligence department, however, her skills surpass even my own agents. Rather than suffer many casualties in the Demon World, she is sent instead. Mostly, she trails very vague and obscure hints but she has given back essential information, including any rumors that have to deal with the Spirit and Human World. The last mission I sent her has taken her longer than usual, until you guys showed up with her, in quite the fashion."

"My apologies, Sir. This was a very elusive mission, considering the vague hint we received." Kira responds.

"Yes, I understand. No doubt, it would take you longer than usual. Any news?"

"...Yes." Kira hesitantly replies.

Koenma sits up straighter at his desk, and fold his hands on top of his desk, patiently waiting for Kira to fully answer him. Botan takes a step closer, but immediately stops, and instead clasp her hands tightly before her. Kira closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before answering.

"I have confirmed the suspicions dealing with the Demon World we have received, exactly 6 weeks ago. All the clues and rumors that I have gathered so far on my missions all lead to the same crucial fact: it is one being. Gender, physique, location, date of birth, clothes, and what this being is are all unknown. However, I was able to extract one important fact that might lead to something more."

At this point, the guys are keenly listening to every word Kira has been directing to Koenma. Even Hiei has stopped looking elsewhere at a random spot to see her as she speaks.

"Code name: Angel."

* * *

A/N: Kind of a cliff-hanger, not kind of a cliff-hanger... yes? x3

So I will be doing my best to keep up regular posts on my home page, and there should at least be an update now between 1-2 months. Sorry, this is the best I can do for now until my next big break comes up (summer).

Hope you enjoyed! =D


	6. A New Mission

**Important notice**: It seems like my profile on here will be deleted. I do not know when, or why, and I have tried to contact the support techs what's going on... but I have yet to hear from them. Please go to my profile for more updates/news if anything changes! In case my profile does get deleted, please be on the lookout for Falling Tear Gems (or Falling Hirusekis) again!

Sorry for the late update... but it's a little longer now? haha! Unfortunately, I only have half of a summer break because I will be taking summer classes and home is quite busy. But hope you enjoy, and please review! I don't know what anyone really thinks of this... =/

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH except for my plot and OC's.

**Chapter 6 – A New Mission**

"..._Angel_?" Botan whispers, a curious expression on her face.

Koenma says nothing but continues to stare at Kira's blank eyes. He sucks on his pacifier for a moment before unfolding his hands to open the thick, leather bound folder still lying on his desk.

"These are the most recent reports I have received from the intelligence department. An unknown being of species, age, gender, and whose name we now know has infiltrated into the Spirit World from the Demon World. But before anything could be done, _Angel_ suddenly vanished, possibly back to the Demon World. Yusuke, your mission: track and bag _Angel_, preferably alive for questioning. Try to figure out what has been stolen or looked in to. You will also have a new addition to your mission: Kira."

"Hn. We do not need an incompetent agent who does not have the strength to self-defend herself from a mere C class demon."

Almost every face turned to look at Hiei who spoke for the first time since the meeting began. Kira did not make a move to face him, except to clench her hands into fists at her side. Botan glanced a worried look to Kira but immediately faced back to Hiei.

"Hey Hiei, what's up? I know you're always grouchy but lately, you've been a pretty pain in the ass." says Yusuke, turning his body to fully face Hiei.

"This does not involve you, Spirit Detective. You deal with your concerns, and I will deal with mine."

With that said, Hiei lightly stepped off from his spot on the windowsill and headed for the door. Kira finally moved her head to the direction of the door when his hand stayed on the doorknob. Before opening it, Hiei looked back to see Kira's pupil-less eyes staring at him. Her unseeing gaze unnerved his mind, and the images of the painful memory were starting to surface. With a loud click, the door flew open and Hiei disappeared, a light breeze ruffling everyone in the room from the wake of his sudden departure.

"Huh, wonder what the deal with him is..." Kuwabara grumbled to no one in particular.

"We can only imagine, Kuwabara." Kurama softly answers, a curious gleam in his eyes.

An awkward silence settled in the room as everyone continued to stare at the open door. Koenma's cough startled everyone out of their reverie and they all turned back to face him.

"Ahem. Well, agent Kira still needs some more time to fully recover but I need you guys to work together with her on this mission I assigned to you all, including Hiei, whether he likes it or not. In a way, it pertains to him as much as to the Spirit World." The last part Koenma mumbled to himself in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it pacifier breath." Yusuke sighed.

A throbbing vein popped from Koenma's head, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he stepped on to his desk and smacked Yusuke's head. Hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" Yusuke yelled in anger and surprise, vigorously rubbing his head where it hurt the most.

"One, don't call me pacifier breath. Two, I am your elder by a good century, despite my looks, so make sure you give me your proper respects. And three, you were just annoying me with your attitude."

"And you just had to hit me that hard? Fine! I'll call you Binky from now on!"

Another throbbing vein popped up next to the first vein on Koenma's head. Instead of hitting Yusuke on the head again, he turned away and locked himself in the door behind his desk. Within mere seconds, a grown-up version of Koenma appeared after some loud noises stopped behind the door. Without saying a word, Koenma brought a 100+ TON of solid metal hammer behind his back, lifted it over his head, and with his throbbing veins pulsing dangerously fast, he brought it down with a crash, right where Yusuke stood moments before.

"Are you fucking crazy? What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yusuke yelled after dodging the falling hammer.

"What do you think I'm doing Yusuke? Can you not tell I'm disciplining you?" said Koenma with a calm voice.

"Cut the crap! I do-"

"Yusuke! You apologize to Sir Koenma right now!" Botan yelled right into Yusuke's ears after smacking him on the head.

"Eeehh?"

Kuwabara was laughing so hard, he had tears running down his face and rolling around the floor, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Buwahahahaha! Wow, Koenma, I didn't know you had it in you! Way to go!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"..." Kira stood motionless amid the flying debris and chaos, hoping beyond hope nothing too big she couldn't handle did NOT fly towards her sensitive, still-healing wounds. Another thunderous crash close by Kira jerked her into motion. With her feet scurrying away from the noise, a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of her shoulders from behind. Rather than jumping in surprise, she stopped backing and turned her head slightly to the familiar person behind her.

"I suppose we should clear out of here and let them have their merry discussion, yes?" Kurama asked quite cheerfully.

"...merry discussion?" Kira asked with one of her eyebrows lifted higher than the other.

"Yes, they are having a wonderful time without us. Let's go, shall we? I will escort you back to your, ah... temporary living quarters."

"..."

Both Kurama and Kira left the office unscathed and unnoticed, while the rest continued their 'merry discussion'. Closing the door with so much chaos inside took some time, but Kurama got it closed behind them. They both walked down the dim hallways, Kurama leading the way with Kira just holding on to the hem of his sleeve.

"Thank you." Kira softly intoned, breaking the peaceful silence.

"No need for thanks. You still need a bit more time to fully recover, with all that poison and blood loss. How are the medications? Any discomfort? I am in charge for part of your recovery after all."

"No. Your tonics seem to be diluting away most of what my blood cannot. I can feel my strength returning to me bit by bit."

"That's good to hear." Kurama smiled his gentle smile behind him, despite her lack of sight.

Another peaceful silence settled between them as Kurama continued to lead Kira down the hallways. They soon arrived at the recovery room.

"Then, good night." Kira starts to walk past Kurama but a hand lightly rests on her small shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm sorry to keep you from resting, but I have a question for you, if you do not mind me asking."

Kira tilts her head slightly. "Oh? A question for me? Well, I shall try to answer it to the best of my ability."

Kurama chuckles softly. "It is not a hard question, _little one_."

An involuntary jerk in her head makes a sharp noise in her neck. Her face still looks as indifferent as before, except for her lips thinning a little. The curious gleam in Kurama's eyes sharpen to her reaction.

"Here is my question: what is your favorite dessert, _little one_?"

Kira's lips thin a little more.

"My favorite dessert? Why would you ask me that?"

"To get to know you better, of course! We will be working together on the mission, after all." Kurama grins.

Kira swallows dryly before answering him. "It's...ice cream."

Kurama's eyes immediately bleed to gold, his hair fading to silvery strands, his clothes morphing to white clothing, his frame growing taller, and the hand on Kira's shoulder changing to sharp claws. His grip tightens a little as he bends down to Kira's short height.

"Hello, _little one_. It's almost been a century since I last saw you, my adopted little sister, Aisu."

* * *

**A/N**: please R&R! =D


	7. On the Road

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH except for my plot and OC's.

**Chapter 7 – On the Road**

Kira stood motionless under Youko's strong grip. She kept her face as relaxed as possible, except for her lips pressed together into a thin line. Youko calmly gazed at her, the gleam in his eyes still there. Neither figure moved an inch, one watching silently and the other silently waiting.

The dead quiet between the two demons stretched out before them. With each passing moment, the barely detectable tension Kira felt slowly grew. She knew her adopted brother a sly and mischievous demon, bidding his time patiently until he was ready on his own terms. It pleased him greatly to have his 'victim' squirming underneath him, like a trapped mouse. But she was not one of his 'victims' or 'plaything' because of the familial bond they share, despite not being blood related. Kira finally sucked in a little air to be the first one to speak. After all, demons have no beating heart. Literally.

"Hello, my adopted big brother." Kira whispered.

Youko's face did not change to her greeting. He pulled himself up from crouching so low to be at eye level with her small height. His sharp claws lifted away from her thin shoulder and instead, lay to rest on top of her head. A malicious grip suddenly spread across his face. Kira felt the sharp change in the air and in his mood. A tiny squeak escaped her lips, unbidden. Youko's knuckles were rubbing themselves quite hard on either side of her cranium.

"Ah, little sister, it has been too long. I have missed rubbing your skull in this manner. Do you not agree?"

Kira winced in pain as the knuckles continued to rub in harshly. She had almost forgotten his cruel sense of humor. Both her hands gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from her head.

"No, it hurts."

"Well then, something a little less... irritating?"

"That was not an irritating thi-"

Kira didn't finish her sentence. Youko had picked her up and embraced her tightly. The sudden action surprised her and immobilized all manner of movement and speech. But that passed quickly. She returned his embrace, her feet dangling two feet off the ground with the silver bracelets around her ankles. Her small hands could feel the tension in his body under the tight muscles. Youko hugged her a little tighter for a moment longer and gently put her back on the floor.

"_Little one_, we do not have much time, but you should have a very good reason for your missing presence the past century."

"..."

"For now, we will have to leave it here. I must go now soon, Ai-"

"No! Big brother, do not say my real name again. We will talk later, but there is one thing you must promise me: you cannot tell Hiei who I am. You cannot tell him the blood he and I share. You cannot tell him anything."

Youko elegantly raises one of his eyebrows.

"Hm... How interesting. I promise, _little one_. We shall talk again soon."

With a grin on Youko's face, he melts away to the red-headed human. Kurama smiles gently, facing the blind Kira. He takes her hand and places it on the door knob.

"Good night, _little one_. It's good to see you again."

"Good night, big brother."

Kurama turns around and walks down a different hallway, rapidly disappearing into the darkness.

Kira senses his energy almost disappearing the farther he walks away from her, but her skills are greatly honed to detect anyone's personal signature anytime, anywhere. Even now, she can still detect the traces of his energy, no matter how much he has purposely made it seem like he is one of the lower classified demons. With a small smile, she finally opens the door to her recovery room.

"Kira! Waaaait~!"

Kira stops and turns around to face the hallway where Botan is running down. Within seconds, Botan finally stops in front of her, panting a little from her excursion.

"I brought the special treat with me!" she huffed cheerfully.

"Special treat?" Kira inquired with a soft breath.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot! Remember, I promised to bring you a special treat after Sir Koenma's meeting!"

"Oh."

"Don't give me that 'oh' you silly goose. C'mon! Let's enjoy it together!"

"But Botan, I don't know what this special treat is."

"You'll find out soon enough." Botan answers with a bright tone in her voice. She gently pushes Kira into the room and closes the door behind them. After coaxing Kira to settle herself in bed, Botan finally brings out the special treat from the bag she was carrying with. She places the cold treat in Kira's hands, and a plastic spoon in her other hand.

"Sweet snow!" Kira exclaims, forgetting to call it by its proper name. The smile on her face brightens, an almost child-like grin as she devours the sweet cold treat.

Botan giggles softly as she watches Kira eat her 'sweet snow' with a gentle smile. It might be a long time before she can have anything like this again. A century for a demon is still considered too young, yet, most young demons have already established the necessary techniques to survive in the cruel world of the demons. Kira had already surpassed the necessary techniques and instincts required for survival in the Demon World before she was recruited into the intelligence department of the Spirit World.

A weary sigh escapes the Grim Reaper. She settles back in the chair next to Kira's bed and share a peaceful silence as both finish their cold dessert.

* * *

"Hn."

"Hiei, for the last time, LAY OFF already. She's a good navigator, and even proved to be better than Kurama or you." an irritated Yusuke huffed, implying that this was not the first time he's had to repeat himself.

"Yeah, I don't see why you can't just accept Kira. Hey shrimp, are ya jealous of her skills?" Kuwabara asks, a huge grin on his face.

"Pft. Jealous? Hardly." Hiei answers in a bored tone.

"Naw, I don't think so. I think you are jealous, shrimp." Kuwabara continues with the ear-splitting grin still on his face.

A throbbing vein appears on Hiei's calm face.

"Well, we can clearly tell who is in a good mood now." Kurama chuckles softly.

"Tch. Shut up, fox." Hiei glares back at Kurama.

"Of course, of course." Kurama says gently, the humorous tone still in his voice.

Farther ahead from the bickering boys, Kira turns her head slightly to catch their conversation with her sensitive ears. Completely healed from the toxin, and having regained her full powers back, her sight of the world is also back. Not the colorful world from physically seeing, but by scattering her energy around her, she can "see" everything in her mind, from the smallest insectile to the large, rotten log of a fallen tree in front of her.

Before leaving the Spirit World, Botan gave her a surprise.

"_Kira, I have something for you!" _

"_Is it another special treat like last time?" _

"_Even better!" Botan says cheerfully. _

_Kira hears the crackling of stiff paper as Botan begins to unwrap the paper covered package she was carrying before. _

"_Hold out your hand, Kira." _

_A little curious, Kira does as she was told obediently as Botan placed a lightweight, somewhat slippery material in her hands. Kira unfolds the clothing, getting more perplexed as she finally held it up. _

"_..." _

"_Haha! Silly goose, still don't get it? It's a suit for you. It's more suited for your profession, no?" Botan giggles. _

"_Oh. But... why?" _

"_Why? Well, that's one way to express your thanks to me, I guess." Botan huffs. "It's a gift for you, so wear it well. There are a lot of handy pockets, and other stuff that'll be great if you ever get in a pinch! Here, I'll help you find where all the pockets are." _

_Within minutes, Kira was wearing the skin-tight but comfortable black suit. The collar came to just below her neckline where a hidden pocket was lined underneath it. In this part, Kira hid the black tear gem carefully so as not to make it seem unnatural. Her suit is fitted as a one-piece consisting of long sleeves and shorts, with many hidden pockets barely detectable to the naked eye and a belt that allows her to hold more gadgets. Two narrow slits show a little skin on her back, for her wings to come out without tearing the suit. There is also a dagger holster strapped around her upper left thigh, within easy reach. The last item Botan gave her is a tunic cloak, a bit roughed up but perfect for camouflage in the Demon World. _

"_Thank you, Botan. These are all wonderful gifts." _

"_Well, a part is from Koenma since you're going to be teaming up with Yusuke and it's your first mission with them! Oh, I have more of those cloaks for the boys. Could you give it to them when you guys go, Kira?" _

"_Alright." _

"_Thank you! Have a safe mission, ok? Come back soon." _

Kira pauses momentarily in front of the towering timber, a good 21 feet tall. She crouches down till her knees almost touch the ground, then with a tremendous leap sail upwards gracefully and lands lightly on top of the log, her ankle bracelets glinting in the setting sun. She turns around and waits for the boys to catch up with her. Within minutes, they are already at the base of the log.

Yusuke looks up to see Kira crouching on top of the towering timber, her unseeing eyes seeming to look at the boys below her. His mouth splits into a huge grin, and he waves at her in a large, exaggerated gesture. Kira smiles the smallest smile on her face, and gives a small wave back.

"Hey Kira! How's the view way up there?" Yusuke shouts, the huge grin still on his face.

"Hey Yusuke, you shouldn't be teasing her like that." Kuwabara mumbles, casting a quick glance up at her.

"Thank you for your concern Kuwabara, but it's ok." Kira yells back, managing to interrupt Yusuke. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time before night falls."

Hiei is the quickest to join Kira first. She turns her head slightly to where he's standing a little off from her, but she turns her head back to focus on helping Kuwabara over the curved edge of the log. Kurama and Yusuke immediately appear besides Hiei not a second later.

"Ugh! Thanks, Kira." Kuwabara huffs out.

"No prob-" Kira stops short and immediately turns her head behind her. With a swift movement too fast for the human eye to see, her katana and dagger appear in her hands.

Hiei and Kurama immediately follow her example of taking out their weapons. Yusuke turns his body to fully face the direction that Kira is facing. Kuwabara scrambles to get on his feet before his spirit sword appears in his hand.

"Hey guys... you all feel that?" Kuwabara asks quietly.

No one answers.

"It's fast, almost like Hiei, except... I can follow their speed and, it kinda seems like a big group."

"Humph. The welcoming party has finally arrived, huh?" Yusuke remarks sarcastically.

"Yes and no." Kira mumbles quietly.

"What do you mean, Kira?" Kurama asks just as quietly.

"Well..."

"They're here." Hiei remarks abruptly.

A strong gust of wind passed through the group, bringing with it a large amount of debris. Once it has settled, the boys and Kira are surrounded by a group of demons, hooded with the same tunic material as them, each one varying in height and size. Kira stepped back to form a circle with her back against the other boys, as they did the same. Each crouched down slightly, ready for any action.

The crowd suddenly parted in front of Kira as the smallest and shortest one in the group stepped forward. With slow, deliberate steps, the demon walked past the crowd and stood in-between the space separating the two groups. A hand slowly emerged from beneath the cloak to push back the large hood.

A boyish face greeted the boys as it fell back, dark green hair spilling over his shoulders. Hard grey eyes looked over the rag-tag team in their rough cloaks, but focused on the small girl with her long white hair. A maniac smile suddenly split across his face, making his boyish features melt away.

With a surprisingly deep chuckle, he finally spoke out loud to the dead silence.

"Well well well, if it isn't our dear friend, Kira."

All the boys stepped closer to Kira, partially hiding her and forcing her towards the middle of the circle.

"And look! You brought your friends along! How sweet. It's quite sickening, really." he said with another deep chuckle.

"Enough, Ken. We will have plenty of time later to play with them."

A taller demon stepped forward, pushing his hood back at the same time. A shock of black hair fell loose to one side of his angular face, another pair of hard grey eyes measuring the surrounded group.

"Oh, alright, Hito. But I just wanted to tease her a little more, is all. Hee hee..." The maniac smile never leaving his face.

"Tease her? I highly doubt that, Ken." A sultry voice commented quite lazily.

The crowd parted again for another demon to walk through. Rather than coming forward hooded, she was already bare-headed. Her rustic curls framed around her oval face, a pair of onyx eyes briefly glancing to Ken before setting her sights on the girl surrounded by the group. She stopped besides Hito, tilting her head slightly sideways. Her hand came up to rest on the side of her hip, pushing aside the cloak to reveal a curvy body accentuated in all the right places, especially in a tight-fit corset and pants.

"Now then, why not treat our 'guests' properly. Gentlemen?" she almost whispered as her red lips curved into a smile, revealing sharp canines.

With that said, the whole crowd moved as one towards Kira and the boys.

* * *

A/N: So yes, I do realize this is late, and I apologize. I had summer school where a full course is squeezed in just a mere 5 weeks. Don't know why the systems like that but it just is. Ugh. I had hoped to get this chapter out earlier but there were some issues with it.

Anyways, I hope the length of this will sort of make up for the late update. As for the "deleting" issue I noticed a while ago, it's still unresolved but it's only to do with my original one-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed!

I also noticed that before, it won't let me reply to the reviews on here, so I will do that in every update I can, and sorry for the late replies!: **Replies**

**SolitaryNyght**: Thanks! But she's not blood-related to him at all. That's the key difference, so don't you forget it! ;)

**Kitsune No Yume 89**: Thanks! I'll do my best to update! I'm just lacking in time, and the occasional writer's block... blargh.

**Paksennarion**: Sorry for such a late reply and late update(s)! I hope you're still around to continue reading this, and that you haven't forgotten :) actually, Kira isn't Yukina but everything will slowly be revealed... buwahaha! xD and thanks so much!

**doragon**: yes, yes, I know I have sporadic/late updates... but I will try! hope you'll stick around until this is finished :)

**deathandcrimson**: thanks so much! I will do my best to continue updating, and hope you're still around! :)

**Maerose**: yea, I sort of made it secretive for a bit, but some bits and pieces shall eventually be revealed... heehee!

**Lynx Tiger**: Thanks so much! Sorry for the late reply, hope you're still sticking around! and why would I flame you? haha! no need for that! :D

**A/N IMPORTANT: I realize this is a late notice, but to any of the people who first read (and still sticking around) this when it came out, please re-read it all! My writing style has changed and there were some I tweaked a lot of stuff.**

Please R&R! Even if it's just one person, or one word, I would appreciate some feedback :)


End file.
